This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Concomitant with widely generalized dissemination of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers related to mobile terminals are diversified to prompt various types of circumferential devices or additional equipment to be mounted on mobile terminals.
Inter alfa, camera modules may be representative items photographing an object in a still picture or a video. Recently, camera modules equipped with handshake correction (OIS: Optical Image Stabilization) function have been developed. Meantime, the camera modules equipped with the OIS function generally require an OIS coil and an electric conductive structure for substrate that provides a power to the coil.
On the other hand, the conventional camera modules having the OIS function suffers from disadvantages in that short-circuit may be generated between an OIS coil and other members due to solder balls that electrically conducts a substrate, there may be generated a tilt when the coil and the substrate are fixed, and there may be generated a limitation in contact area between an OIS spring and a base.
In addition, there may be generated a limitation design-wise in spatial area for a substrate, because recently, resolution of a camera module has grown larger and an external size of a camera module has grown smaller. Meantime, a camera module having the abovementioned OIS function requires an OIS spring movably supporting a mover relative to a stator.
The camera module equipped with an OIS function according to prior art suffers from a design-wise spatial limitation in a leg of an OIS spring. Furthermore, a short-circuit, which pops up in the soldering process between a power-supplying substrate and an OIS spring, may be generated, or a foreign object may be infiltrated. Still furthermore, another problem may be generated where a contact area between an OIS spring and a base disposed with a stator is limited.